The inventive concept relates generally to embedded multimedia card(s) (eMMC), hosts controlling eMMC and methods of operating eMMC systems including a host and eMMC. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to eMMC, eMMC systems and operating methods providing improved read/write performance.
The so-called multimedia card (MMC) is a particular type of flash memory card defined in accordance with applicable standard(s). The eMMC is an embedded MMC standard defined by a set of standards administered by the Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). In general configuration and application eMMCs are designed to be inserted (or “embedded”) in conjunction with a host within mobile communication devices such as smart phones. Conventionally, the eMMC communicates data signals, control signals, commands, clock(s) and/or power signals with a connected host via a standardize 10-line bus.